Its All Coming Back To Me
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Lucia Lost her memory and now Dante is helping her to remember who is was


I wonder the city. Mt red hair a mess and in my face. I couldn't remember anything. Not my name or my family or friends. It was snowing as my green eyes glanced up at the sky a building that said. Devil May cry on the sign. I felt my knees grow weak as I fell to the ground. I saw a figure run towards me. "Lucia!" he called before I blacked out completely.

ItsAllComingBackToMe

I awoke to beeping sounds. I was in a white room with machines making numbers and sounds. I was in a bed and had a white blanket over me. I had bandages around my legs and hands. I had black and blue bruises on my arms and feet.

"Oh Your Awake!" said a woman wearing a white nurses outfit. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Poor dear...Do You Remember anything Your Name?" I shook my head no. The Nurse sighed.

"Your Lucky a Young man found you and brought you here, if he didn't then you would surely of died" The Nurse said. I blinked and looked down" Thank You" The nurse smiled " Honey you shouldn't say that to me you should say it to the man. I'll send him in to visit you" I blinked

A white haired man walked in the hospital room. The Nurse smiled and left the room. "You Gave me quite a scare Lucia" Dante said sitting down next to the bed. "I'm Sorry...I don't Know...you" I said. Dante sighed softly. "Its okay The doctors said that you have a bad case of memory loss you can't remember your own name can you?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry" I said weakly. The man smiled " its alright its not your fault" Dante said. I blinked I still felt sad. Dante smiled warmly "come on lets go your going to stay with me for a while." he said helping me off the bed.

I blinked and followed him. I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't remember from my missing past or from my dreams? I knew I could trust him. Dante glanced at me. "You have questions don't you? Its alright to ask you don't have to be shy around me" the white haired man said to me. I blinked and felt my face feel hot I didn't know why. "y-yes I do have questions what is my name and what is yours? " I asked shyly.

Dante blinked and smiled warmly. 'Lucia thats your name, and mine is Dante"   
I blinked "Dante?" I said softly it rolled off my tongue perfectly. He Smiled " yes call and I will always come I promise" he said. I felt the same hot sensation in my face again. "Okay.." I said

We walked down the street now. It was snowing and Dante brought a umbrella. It was a dark red one. He also brought me clothes a black jacket, black boots and a red scarf. Dante was wearing a dark brown leather jacket. also he had black boots on. I glanced around the city it was a wonderful site everything was covered in snow. I smiled as I glanced up at Dante. He smiled back as we crossed the street.

We walked another 3 blocks until we reached a building that had a sign that read "Devil May Cry" I blinked " I've Seen this before..." Dante nodded " yes you say it right before you blacked out. I came and took you to the hospital. " he explained. I blinked and looked at him. "Thank You" I said softly. Dante placed his hand n my shoulder. " It was nothing Lucia" I blushed "umm...this may sound stupid and you don't have to do it if you don't want to but is it okay if well.." I blushed brightly "Call me by my name again?" I continued my request.

Dante blinked for a moment then smiled "Alright, Lucia" he said it smoothly. I smiled and blushed. We went inside as Dante held the door opened the door for me. I glanced around I also knew this place. I held my head a small pain shot threw it. "Lucia are you alright?!" Dante walked quickly over to me. I blinked "huh? " I said. Dante smiled "oh good your alright." he said. "Dante I think I remember something...this place...you where sitting in the corner at your desk. I was watching something on the TV...then...there was yelling...another girl...black short hair??' I said trying to remember. Dante smiled ' yes That was Lady who was yelling. She got mad because I broke her hand guns. She came in yelling...Thats how you met. " Dante explained.

Dante took off his jacket and boots. I did the same I wore jeans and a black turtle neck. I blushed I didn't know why. Dante smiled and took my jacket and boots. I sat down on the couch. Dante soon joined me. " are you hungry Lucia?"

I shook my head "Not really" I said softly. The fire place was going and I watched the fire. Dante watched me then also looked at fire. I felt sleepy but I didn't want to sleep I was scared that I might not wake up. I felt Dante's arm wrap around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "You seem sleepy you can sleep I'll be here when you wake up." He said softly in a whisper.

I blushed and nodded "okay" I said smiling then I soon drifted into a slumber. Dante grabbed a blanket and clapped as the lights went off. He wrapped the blankets around him and myself. We both now laying down on the couch in front of the fire. Dante held me safe and warm in his arms. I could smell his scent it smell like cologne(sp?) and to me like roses.

We both slept until morning. The sun shine peeked threw the window and danced on my face. Dante awoke and yawned. I blinked and smiled "Good Morning" I said softly. Dante smiled back "Good Morning" he replied. " I dreamt last night" I said simply. Dante blinked "Oh? about what?" he wondered. " You a woman named Trish your brother Vergil. SO many memories returned but still allot are still very faint and short." I said. Dante was amazed. "This is great Lucia your memory is returning faster than the doctors predicted." Dante said. I smiled and blushed "I remembered something very important that I have now" said. Dante blinked "Hm? What is that?" he asked.

I blushed and smiled " I remember the night under the cherry tree. Its strange we where near the ocean and yet a cherry tree bloomed not too far from it. I remember the salt, the water the cologne you wore the reminded me of roses...the kind you had on last night. I also remembered that you said that you loved me. I said that I loved you very much and promise that I will never forget you.

We shared a kiss. Then I left for some where I think Scotland. I can't remember that well maybe Ireland...yes Ireland. I think thats where I lost my memory..." I said a few tears strolling down my cheek. Dante smiled and wiped them away. ' Remember what I told you?" he asked

"Devils Never Cry.." I said before he could. "Yes I remember that..." I said blushed at his touch. Dante smiled " Thats my girl.." he said. I blushed as he pressed his lips on mine. I blinked and closed my eyes. So Many memories seemed to be coming to me. I smiled and I knew that I didn't need all of them back. We could always make new ones.

Dante broke the kiss. "I Missed you so much you where gone for so long.." He said. I blushed 'I'm sorry...I had a mission to take down a Demon lord.." I said remembering. Dante smiled and moved some hair out of my eyes. I continued " I defeated him the palace came down..." My eyes widen as I remembered that night. I was scared I felt Dante's warm hands on my face. "Its alright don't push your self"

"Thats what happen I hit my head and was knocked out. Then I awoke in a village they bandaged my wounds...then I wonder back here then I blacked out...its been a month...hasn't it." I asked looking it him. Dante nodded "yes the longest month in my life...you lost your memory but your spirit led you back to me..." Dante said pressing his forehead against mine softly.

Dante and I shared a kiss once again. It Was All Coming Back To Me...

FIN

Aftermath

Lucia regained most of her memory within a month or so. Dante helped her on this scary journey that we all take to find our true selves and the true of a lover. XD Yeah I hope You like it I was trying to make it romantic. This Idea pop in my head a while ago and never wrote it down. I was in such a romantic mood so I started to write and this is what happened I really like it and hope You will too I hope you like this story as much as I did For Milly A True Fan XD

My MSN Is And My YIM is   
My Site http://s10.invisionfree,com/CrescentMoon/index.php?actidx


End file.
